End
by blader-chick13
Summary: One Shot. Love Triangle. It's difficult to leave someone you have loved for so long, no matter the situation. Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke


**A Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke one-shot. This story holds no happy feelings through out its context so don't be expecting it when you read through this. Reviews will be welcome, rant and raves as well as critism.**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki belong to their creator, **_Masashi Kishimoto_**, from the manga/anime **_Naruto_**. Lyrics by** _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_ **-** _Face Down_

"Why would you do this to me, Sakura? I thought you loved me... I thought you wanted to be together." His lips spoke the words of poison that caused her body to shake in my arms. Sasuke looked true but the bruises on her pale skin said otherwise.

Sakura leaned against my body, moving back in fear. Sasuke took a step forward and Sakura gave a wimper. "Please..." Her voice was terrified and she couldn't even manage to keep her eyes open.

"Knock it off, Uchiha."

He completly ignored me. "Sakura ... I love you. Why can't you believe me?"

I glared at him. "Don't take another step forward!"

"Who are you to take away our paradise? My beloved? My everything..."

My grip tightened around Sakura's shoulders in a protective manner. "Beloved what? Toy? Target? What have you ever done to make a paradise for her?"

"I gave her peace of mind when she was scared-"

"She was scared of you!"

Sasuke glared at me, his voice spoken through gritted teeth. "She was terrified I wouldn't accept her feelings from the beginning. Don't you even try to deny that. She loves _me_."

I held my ground even though I knew how right he was. Sakura was head over heels for Sasuke for as long as I could remember. Everything was 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke' with a big smile on her face. Her heart fluttered whenever somebody ever brought up the subject of him. I knew because my eyes were always on her. She was so absorbed with her love that she never noticed mine.

"Sakura, why would you go with this idiot? What can he do for you? I can give you what you want, right? You know I can. I have your heart and you have mine. Don't let him wreck what we have. Sakura, tell him. Tell him now."

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

Her body was shaking and only a small cry came from her lips. Those tears she'd been trying to hold back had broken and were now raining down her cheeks. Her eyes only ever opened to let the salty drops of painful memories escape her eyes. It took her so many moments and so many minutes of silence to shake her head 'no' to his demand.

Sasuke looked hurt. He extended a hand toward her as if to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so forward. It's just so fustrating that you won't _listen_ to me."

"Maybe she's sick of hearing your voice telling her what to do." I suggested but it was far from that. It was fact.

His eyes were anything but friendly toward me. "Why can't you let her speak for herself? She's perfectly capable." He looked to Sakura and gave her a very small smile. "Sakura, all I'm asking is for you to listen to _me_. Just to me. Not to him. Me alone."

"Do you even hear yourself? Or do you just like to hear the _sound_ of your own voice? Why can't you stop tormenting her?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" He yelled at me but then his angry posture melted away like it was nothing. "Sakura, look at what he's doing to us. I don't like shouting in front of you."

"But its alright to shout _at_ her?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at me with murder in his eyes. I wasn't going to lie, in that split second I was frightened as well. "What do you want her for? Your just going to wind up using her. Use her until your love wears out and then toss her aside like a rag doll."

Oh, that one struck a nerve. "At least I'll love her. You never even held a single smidge of care for her. You've only ever thought of her as annoying and worthless. When she tried to help you, you ignored her completly and only went on with your own ways. Guess where those got you." I snapped back.

"You wouldn't understand what I've gone through-"

"Wow, so you lost your family because your brother threw his own little temper tantrum. Look around, buddy! We've all had our little mishaps along the way. None of them are worse then the other. None of them have more importance then the other. It's just thought of worse because of how it impacts _you_!"

Sasuke growled and moved forward, catching me off guard and shoved me hard away. My body flew back and rolled. But I knew Sasuke strenghs. In our battles, I'd gotten hit plenty of times and so my body had grown acustom to how badly his punches hurt.

"Look at what you made me do! Do you like seeing me get angry? Do you _enjoy_ watching me blow up? DO YOU?!" Sasuke shouted, right up in Sakura's face.

She didn't move, she didn't even shake. No sound came from her. She was paralyzed in the silence that had captivated her for so long. But when Sasuke took a swing with his fist, she snapped and caved to the floor. Her knees must have held all that weight for so long, she couldn't handle it anymore.

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Seems I caught Sasuke by surprise because I landed my first swing before he could manage his second. He lost his footing and fell back. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"She's mine, Naruto!" He growled. "Not yours. She was _never_ yours."

"And she never _will_ be because I don't plan on owning her!" I snapped back at him, moving to him and planting my foot down right on his stomach; hard. His eyes went wide with pain and lack of air. I moved to Sakura and tried to get her to her feet as quickly as possible. I even nearly got her to the door when I had to stop.

Not because I wanted to.

Not because Sasuke had tried to get up.

Because Sakura was fighting my guide.

"Sakura, lets go-"

"Sorry..." She mumbled. The room was silent except for Sasuke's short, hard attemptes at breath.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down_

She was looking straight at the floor, but her eyes were open and the tears only seemed to increase. I couldn't understand why she was fighting me. She wasn't seriously considering going back, was she? After all the abuse Sasuke put her through- no, she couldn't.

"So ...rry ... I'm sorry." She turned her head to the side. "Those .. days when I couldn't ... couldn't ... couldn't make you smile. Those times you hit ... me because you were angry. Even those times when .. you told me ... you loved me but didn't mean it ... I'm sorry..." She looked up suddenly. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" Her voice went louder and she cut herself off because sadness had chocked her throat and the tears blurred her vision too much to look around anymore.

I was in disbelief. "What are you aplogizing for, it's not your fau-"

"I _love_ you, Sasuke. I l- ove .. youuu..." The ending of her sentence was chocked by crying and her legs gave way again. The only reason she didn't hit the floor was because I managed to catch her. How .. could she love him after everything? All that pain he put her through? How was that possible? Love was supposed to be beautiful, wasn't it? It was meant to make you happy.

I lifted her into my arms and placed my other arm around her waist. Sasuke didn't move from his position on the floor but as his chest rose and fell, at least I hadn't killed him.

Though the bastard deserved it.

"Come on, Sakura ... lets go ..." I whispered into her ear.

The entire time I moved her out of the room, she wouldn't stop mumbling that she loved him. No one followed us out, nobody bothered to chase her. I felt so sick. After all that, she still held feelings for him? Why couldn't she get him out of her heart? It had to be Sasuke. He had forced that feeling into her heart. She couldn't-

"Na ... ruto?"

_A new life she has found_

More tears. "Thank you."

**END**

**Review, please**


End file.
